Twisted Excitement
by readcutemanga
Summary: Gajevy Oneshot. Language & Adult themes. OOC Levy.


**I own neither Fairy Tail nor it's characters created by Hiromashima.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I watched him beat the shit out of the punching bag.

Taking a 'break' from the treadmill in the Guilds Gym, water bottle in hand, I watched him beat the absolute crap out of the defenceless bag. He'd stripped his shirt a while ago, so I figured I'd watch the show. On the bench a few meters away, I watched as he fluidly moved through his own personal sets of kicks and punches, progressing through various forms of martial arts. It was different to see him use human style hand-to-hand combat compaired to fighting with his Dragon taught fighting techniques. I could see that he was self taught from spending a lifetime of participating in brawls, to use a truly unique mixture of modern and traditional use of strikes and kicks that overall created an awesome display of his own personal hybrid martial arts.

I become distracted with the movement of muscles contracting and expanding under his skin. Through every precise strike, each muscle and tendon is highlighted and shows how freakin' ripped Gajeel Redfox is.

Anyone can see that, despite the menacing appearance (that honestly does nothing but send a thrill through me), that basically makes females drool and guys take an ego hit.

I watch a bit longer.

He's silent as he concentrates. Focused on the matter at hand; at hitting that precise mark every time. His studded eyebrows are crinkled together in concentration and his overall expression is pissed. I can tell by the sneer of his lip and the curve of his shoulders. Those nice, round, firm shoulders. He is not out of breath I notice, despite the fact sweat that is slowly rolling off him. He moves around the bag, so that I get a view of his firm ass that no baggy pants can hide. I watch as droplets of sweat collect and trickle slowly his toned skin...

With a particularly vicious kick and a grunt, he sends the bag swinging. He rolls his arms about, shakes his legs and jumps about a bit to warm down, again highlighting every contour.

 _Fucking Yum._

He grabs a towel and rubs it over his face and around his neck and takes a drag of his water. He kicks up his shirt and catches it. Towel now slung around his neck he turns and see's me watching.

He raises an eyebrow at me and it takes me a second to get over the hot tingle that shoots through me. He's headed to the showers. I pack up my stuff and sneak along to the boys shower and silently slip in. I never pass up an opportunity for a perv! Across the way I see his fresh set of clothes and towel folded neatly on a bench. Creeping forward I hold my breath but am suddenly frozen solid.

There is was Gajeel in all his naked' glory...

 _Fuck. Me..._

I can only see him from side on but sweet Mavis; he is the sculptured epitome of a man's physical, athletic peak. His hand braces himself against the wall, his head is bent forward causing his long, dark hair to drape over his crimson eyes. The hot water is hitting between his well form shoulder blades and cascades down his back, over his perfect arse and down his thick, muscular legs. The closest leg to me is forward to help his balance, allowing me a view of the tip of his dick hanging down in between his legs. Even flaccid it's a generous size. Delicious, filthy thoughts race through my mind. Just thinking about all that glorious muscle pushing me up against the wet shower wall, with that rough growling in my ear; I feel my determination to fuck that dragon into the next week strengthen tenfold! I want to want me like I want him. The more I let my imagination run wild with the dripping naked man before me, my want becomes a need. I collect all his clothes _but_ his towel which I rub against my neck. I knew from Lucy that human's sent is strongest around the jugular, so with Gajeel's heightened dragon senses, he will know _exactly_ who has the rest of his clothes.

Hyperventilating, I run with all my strength towards Fairy Hills and my dorm room to wait on my bed wearing nothing but his shirt and my panties. Thinking of that fucking sexy beast in the shower and how angry he'll be, combined with the masculine aroma of his shirt, its partially subconsious when my hand travels it's own way down to my panties. It's common sense to warm down (or in this case up) when exercising. And nothing gets me going like the Iron Dragon Slayer. However fucked up that is... My fingers massage gently over my clit.

Just as I'm getting somewhere, a shadow slams the door open. Slowly, as the door closes, the shadow takes on a more solid human form. He stands at the foor of my bed for a few seconds, bloody murder on his face, towel gripped around his waist. I watch a drop of water trickle over his abs and beneath the towel, down to the promise land. I smirk and move aside my panties for a more direct contact on my sensitive nerve endings. Continuing rubbing in slow circles, I know he can see my most intimate parts as his eyes flicker to watch my fingers' progress.

'Shrimp.' He seethes at me.

I throw my head back and moan at his pissed off tone.

Suddenly he's leaning over me and grabs the wrist thats connected to the hand on my clit and yanks me to a sitting position. He's right in my face, well and truly pissed, clothed in that damn towel. God I'm hot for him! Doesn't he know the more irate he gets the more I wanna ride him up my headboard...?

'Whad'ya think yer playin' at, Shorty?' I give him my cutest most innocent face and grind my pelvis into the erection I can see tenting under that damned towel. I scrape my nails down his abs for a good measure and hum in his ear that I know _exactly what I'm playing at_ before taking a good bite of his neck and whipping that towel off.

Next thing I know he's crushing me with his weight, my hands pinned above my head and ravaging my lips. I hum my content rolling about on my bed. Sloppy kisses and growling like animals we fighting for dominance, trying to pin the other (I don't stand a chance against his strength) to get what we want our own way. In a tangle of legs, we eventually tumble from my bed and using the momentum of our fall, Gajeel twists us so that he lands on top. He holds each of my hands to the floor by my shounders and pins our legs to the floor. I feel his hard-on resting between my slightly parted legs, the tip of him grazing my exposed folds. A sick feeling of excitement shoots through me when I see his still pissed expression, he growls for me to stay still as his mouth bites all the way from my ear to the top of his stolen shirt, it's ridden up to around my ribs but apparently that's not high enough for him.

With strength that electrifies me, he yanks it up and over my head to only pin my hands at shoulder level again. Looking down right angry and fuckable, he takes my nipple into his mouth and combines the most arousing sensation of sucking and biting that I may just cum here and now if I let him keep it up. The hard dick I can feel grinding against my slick, moist clit; is defiantly more than a generous size, it felt _hard_ and _thick_ and made my mouth water in want and need. My eyes nearly roll in my head when I think of how incredible it will feel pounding in me. Through the sexual haze that Gajeel has created I feel that his grip has lessened on my right wrist. Slowing I slip it free and run my hand over the contours of his forearm piercings, his shoulders, peck's, abs then back up to take a firm grasp on his mane of hair. all the while he changes the skin of my chest from fluched pink to red and rising purple through firm sucks, nips and licks. I give a slightly hard, slightly sharp yank and he lets loose the tempting growl and returning to his asault on my lips. As he becomes more aggressive, I try to match his aggressiveness but his tongue is a wicked thing to try and catch. if you could even call waht we were doing kissing; more of a clash of teeth, tongue and saliva. At this point I'm fairly certain there are permanent teeth marks on his neck and jaw now. He grabs my chin firmly in a way that doesn't scare but thrills me. Turning my head to the side he growls in my ear;

"Yer always do this, eh, Shrimp? Push me to my edge and then some... _Fuck_ I love it."

Y'know, from reading all my dirty novel's (and some of Erza's) I've always doubted those girls who have multiple orgasms in one dicking. I've never been sure if it's just said girls ability to get a double or triple whammy, or they were faking it. I have always leaned towards the theory that they were faking or it wasn't an orgasm per say. More like a plateau leading up the Big O. For once, I'm happy to say I was wrong.

It's all down to your partner. And _a lot_ of fucking pent up sexual frustration.

All but destroying my panties to get them out of the way; at first Gajeel just glided his fingers over my heated cunt, it amazed me the contrast of harsh kisses and his ghosting touch, really, he was hardly touching, just gently smothering my tingling clit with my own warm juices. His savage attack on my mouth travelled from my lips to my neck before taking a deliciously harsh bite of my ear lobe before growling,

'Yer ready te ride my Dragon, Shirmp?,'

His ravenous lips had made their way to my tits again as I was made aware by another sharp bite that I was sure would bruise. Somehow I thought him marking me was insanely hot. I closed my eyes and let the rush of sensation run through me. Enjoying the feeling of letting go, letting loose. I let out something like a yelp and a growl in response to his ministrations. I felt his smirk / exhale against my chest. How was it that the cockier he got, the more it turned me on? Furthermore, how is _more_ even possible at this point? He took his time on my chest this time; grabbing both and squeezing them together before letting them spring apart. He lowered his mouth and enveloped my nipple in that sinful mouth of his, with every suck he made I could feel his fangs grazing my sensitive skin. Damn I've always through those fangs are stupidly sexy. Meanwhile his other hand is pinching my other nipple and I'm not gunna lie, the pain was pleasurable. He retracted his mouth and pinched both my nipples and used his grip to manipulate my breast in circular motions; it was thrilling to be played with like this. Looking his in the eye, I placed my hands over his and pinched my nipples tighter. He smirked that dangerous, fanged grin at me a grabbed my wrists to place them around his neck.

His lips made their way down my stomach. I gained enough control of my body to raise my head to watch his travels, he was admiring his handy work of teeth marks left on my tits. Meeting my eyes with a wink I watch as he transformed his index and middle finger into a short, smooth, metallic pole to make a dildo of sorts and shimmied his head down to skim his tongue around the rim of my soaked gash. I fought the sensation of my eyes rolling back in my head and made myself watch this dark, sensual god's metallic dildo slowly slip in my sex and his tongue start a disjointed rhythm of licking; sucking and grazing. The lightly touching tongue on my clit and the pole in my cunt was too much and not enough at the same time. I grabbed his wrist to force him deeper but his free hand grabbed it still.

I could feel it coming. It was approaching with delectable slowness; it started in my thighs that hot tingling torment. I must have been subconsciously lifting my hips because all of a sudden the hand that was holding my wrist was gone and using that forearm to push my hips down against the carpet. This voice in the back of my head noted that I was going to have serious carpet burn on my arse after this was over. I tried to voice my protest of restraint but it came out as a wine. He growled in response making the heat in my thighs spread to my toes and similar sensations began to grow in my lower stomach. But it still wasn't enough. His arm was stopping my hips from moving up to meet him. His tongue kept up that disjointed rhythm of licking; sucking and grazing but his finger/dildo began probing deeper. Just as Gajeel was knuckle deep, his metallic dildo flicked ever so slightly upward. THAT, THERE! That's what I needed but I couldn't form words. My head rolled back. Was I screaming? Moaning? Breathing? I didn't know, I didn't care. His dildo kept curling in that same spot. My entire body shuck, my skin flushed all over at one and everything was hypersensitive, the feeling of carpet under my back, the added heat of Gajeel's skin and most sensitively the scraping of a fang against my clit. I was right there.

I am frozen. I don't know how it happened but I suddenly find myself being thoroughly and utterly fucked out of my brains by an Iron Dragon. I can't put it any simpler. He must have reached his breaking point like I was, 'cause in the next second his lips are silencing my screams and this thick, warm, long dick eases into me helping me reach my orgasm.

'Not finished yet babe' Gajeel growls against my lips, increasing the rate of his thrusts when my core muscles begin to tense up again.

He had brought me upright while he was now on his knees, holding my hips in place while his move at a pace just faster than human. I pull myself closer to his sculpted chest and his dick hits that spot I _needed_. He uses the grip on my hips to negate my movements. He alternated between slow rising and slamming down me down and a rocking rythem where he moves my hips like I am body rolling on him which has me seeing stars. All that heat and tingling from my thighs and my stomach shoots to _that_ spot again and I can't breathe. Again and again he hits that spot, an eternity passes and I still don't think I've taken a breath. His hands continually travel from my hips to my ass, which he gives a spank every other trust. My muscles tense up and strain and the reverse happens as the second, _second_ , time I orgasm. That familiar heat is still present, but now a current under my skin, everything pales in comparison to the feeling of Gajeel pushing deeper at such an inhuman, overwhelming pace. He then stops me bouncing up and down that glorous rod of his to sink balls deep in me and circulating my hips sideways circular motion that makes him roll his back to roar. The tightening of my muscles and the strain of my very neurons striving to endure and savour these sensations will surely haunt me till the end of my days.

His lips ghost from my lips to my neck and collar bone and back up while gasping for breath whilst riding out our orgasms. Honestly I expected him to just stop, withdraw and roll over. But, being Gajeel he threw me for another loop. After the peak of our orgasms he didn't simply pull out, he slowed the circular rolls of my hips down gradually, drawing out the delectable after-orgasm haze. He would lift me up again slightly before easing back in and those small movements where so tender I lost what breath I gained. I crack open my eyes and see his face, I see no real hint of fatigue setting in but rather... I trail off the thoughts as I am distracted by a light fluttering beneath his closed eyelids. His thrusts by now has slowed to a lazy roll. Like calm waves lapping against the shore. Gently, for the first time since our coming together tonight, he stops our rocking and releases his bruising grip on my hips to wrap and arm around my waist and burries another hand in my hair. Then not so gracefully keels over backwards; his back on the carpet, in the process slipping himself from my core. The action causes us to laugh.

I look down at him from above and give him my most genuine smile.

'Sorry, was'a bit rough, you alright Bookworm?' his earnest tone shocks me. His eyes look so calm now.

I slide to the side of him and rest my head comfortably on his shoulder. I don't bother with a verbal response; just press my lips against his chest. His body rumbles with laughter but no sound escapes him, I feel his pick me up and bring us to me bed.

The last thing I feel before I slip asleep, is my soft bed and his warm, protective arms.


End file.
